


The Loft

by Esperdanza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hiatus, M/M, Other, affair, explicit for later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperdanza/pseuds/Esperdanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if there was a place…<br/>Only you knew about?<br/>Where you can turn your desires…<br/>Into your greatest pleasure."<br/>[Semi-permanent hiatus]<br/>This fic is going to be rewritten and remastered.  Expect another fic by the same name, same plot.  But different way to put it.  :33</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loft

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic I've posted on here, my last one I kind of lost inspiration for. I'll hopefully get back to that one, but for now here we have The Loft.  
> Based off of a movie trailer I saw and I just cannot get over it. It's great because the movie isn't even out yet so there aren't any expectations from me because no one knows what to expect! Yay! Anyway, this is going to be a different way of writing some Ereri. *wink wonk* Anyway, hope you enjoy this first chapter, and there will probably be no schedule for when I post until maybe I have breaks. So be ready for short bursts of writing inspiration where I can shoot out fifteen pages within an hour. Plus I also would love to have some people to help beta this because we all know I'm a horrible writer. Okay this was long sooooo on with the show!
> 
> So basically for this entire fic, the main three songs that probably will be used to describe everything would be  
> Devil Within by Digital Daggers and Major to Minor: Every Breath You Take by Chase Holfelder and lastly Major to Minor: I Want You To Want Me by Chase Holfelder.  
> So yeah, thought these songs would work for this fic. You'll see why later on.  
> My tumblr url for any questions about my fic is confused-yet-amused  
> Please critique this I need it!

“Being a businessman isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,  take it from me.  I wake up every single fucking day, just so I can go to a job that doesn’t even want me there anymore.  Why?  There’s two things, one I’m way too good at my job so really they can’t fire me.  No one else can do it like I can.  Two, well I’m an asshole.  I’m not going to lie to you.  I’m the purest grade A fucking asshole that you’d ever meet.”  Levi tapped the bar to get the bartender’s attention.  “Another.”  Levi said before returning to his conversation.

“So how do you...do it?”  Jean shifted in his seat at the bar, swirling his whiskey in the glass.

“Simple.  I just do.”  He shrugged as his scotch was slid over to him and he took a sip.  “I don’t know how, or why I still do it.  I mean I could quit, make them lose millions trying to find someone to do my job.”  Levi shook his head with a small chuckle.  “But if you want to do it horseface.  Go right ahead.  I’m not stopping ya.  You just have to be careful.”  Levi turned to face the bar and set his glass down.  He rolled his shirtsleeves down and re-buttoned them.  “Erwin would have my ass if I come home drunk.”  He muttered as he busied himself with looking presentable.  He turned his attention to the bartender for a few seconds.  “Give me a water.”  He sighed as he stood to slide on his suit jacket and after buttoning it, he slapped four twenties down on the bar and took his water.  “I’ll see you on the flipside horseface.”  He downed the drink, and put the now empty glass on the bar.  Levi put a hand onto his friend’s shoulder and shook his head with a sigh.  “If you transfer, I’d have to teach you everything, don’t do that to me.”

“Why?  I wouldn’t give you any trouble Levi.”

“You have the thickest skull in this fucking city Jean.  You’d drive me to an early grave.”  He made his way to the door, before Jean could protest.  Levi stepped outside into the hot wetness that was New York City’s rainy summer day.  He found his car and opened up the trunk.  He let out a sigh and he dropped his bag inside.  He wasn’t going to need it again ‘til morning anyway.  He closed the trunk, then made his way around to the driver’s side.  He slid inside and closed the door before a passing car could knock it off its hinges.  Levi groaned and locked all of the doors.  He started the car and let his head fall back against the headrest.

“I thought you’d never come out.”

Levi shot forward and he turned toward where the voice came from.  “God…fucking!  Erwin?  What the fuck are you doing here?”

“You weren’t home at the usual time so I decided to come look for you.  You really shouldn’t be drinking anymore, you know what your doctor said.”

“Fuck what my doctor said.  You didn’t have to come look for me, Erwin.  I’m just fine on my own.”

“Levi, look at yourself.  You’re not fine on your own, you were just about to drive home drunk!”

“I wasn’t!  God damn it Erwin!”  Levi put his head on the steering wheel then turned to look at him.  “How did you even get here?  Where’s your car?”

“It’s at home, I took a cab.  Levi let me drive okay?”

Levi wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea of allowing his husband to drive him home, but he wasn’t some drunk off his ass flimsy shit that Jean usually would turn into after a few drinks.  He was perfectly fine.

“Look, if you took a cab here you can take a cab back.  I’m fine.”

“Levi!  You are not fine!  What if you crash, huh?  What if you crash and you kill someone, or worse!  You don’t make it!  Levi, don’t do this.  I don’t want you to get hurt okay?  Just let me drive.”

Levi bit his lip as he thought of what could happen if he even put his foot on the gas pedal.  He sighed.  “Fine.”  He unlocked the doors and got out quickly trying to avoid any speeding cars that could hit and/or kill him.  He moved around to the other side of the car just as Erwin was getting out.  “You’re not that old Erwin.  You can move faster than that.”

Erwin sighed.  “Levi...”

“Don’t.”  Levi held a hand up.  “Just, drive me home.”

Erwin stepped to him and pulled him into a tight hug, before giving him a gentle kiss.  “I love you...”

Levi almost pulled away, but thought against it.  “I love you too.”  He muttered.

Erwin smiled and gave him another quick kiss before moving around to the driver’s side.

Levi got into the car and he buckled up.  He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken peacefully by his exhaustion, closing his eyes in order to get to sleep.

 

He didn’t know when they’d gotten home, or when he’d gotten inside.  He just knew he was hot and he needed Erwin.  Now.

“Erwin…” He whispered, crawling across the bed to his lover.

Erwin gave a small sigh as he set his book down.  “Yes Levi...”

Levi reached out for the book he was reading and pulled it away, closing it.

“Levi, I was reading that, and you just lost my page.”

“Erwin.  Come on...we haven’t had sex in a week..”  He pouted as he crawled up into his lap, straddling his thighs.  “You can’t make me wait much longer.”

“Levi, don’t you have to work in the morning?  Maybe we can when you have a day off.”

Levi narrowed his eyes.  “Are you serious right now?”

Erwin tilted his head slightly, raising his eyebrows some.  He didn’t say a word.  

Levi rolled his eyes and he got off of him.  “Fine.”  He muttered.  “Good night.”  He said as he crawled to the furthest side of the bed, away from Erwin.  He pulled the covers over his shoulders.

“Levi.  Levi don’t be like that.”  Erwin slid his glasses off of the bridge of his nose and set them on the nightstand.  “Levi, I’m just thinking of what’s best for you right now.  Okay?”

Levi pulled the sheets tighter around his body, not responding.

Erwin took a deep breath.  He got out of bed, taking his pillow.  “I’ll be on the couch then.”  He went to the closet to get an extra blanket and made sure to close the door after leaving.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Get me some damn aspirin.”  Levi growled, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes while his personal assistant moved quickly to get water and aspirin.  He brought his hands up to his face and groaned.  “Damn it…” He pulled himself forward and leaned against his desk.  “Farlan! I swear to god if you don’t hurry the fuck up!”

Farlan returned with his water bottle a glass and the aspirin.  “Don’t shout Levi.  It’ll just make your headache worse.”  He opened the bottle to pour the water into the glass.  “Here.”  He set both down in front of him.

Levi glared at him and grumbled something about how he should fire him.  He popped the pills into his mouth and drank the water.  Once finished he leaned back with a small sigh.  “What do we have today?”

“You have two meetings, one at nine, and then another at ten.”  Farlan said as he scrolled through Levi’s schedule on his company issued ipad.  “Cancel the ten, get me a lunch with Erwin.”  He muttered.

“But sir, that meeting is supposed to be about the company going public.  You can’t miss it.”

“Farlan...I won’t say it again.  I need a lunch with Erwin.”  Truth be told, he hadn’t seen Erwin since the night before, when he was drunk and begging for sex like a whore.  He shook his head at the thought.  Erwin was gone by the time he’d gotten downstairs to have his morning coffee, he’d eaten breakfast alone.  He wanted to curl up into a ball and die in that moment.  Erwin never left before Levi got downstairs, he never made him eat breakfast alone.  He subconsciously played with the ring on his finger.  “Farlan, how long have you been working for me?”

“Uh, almost five years sir.”

“How long have I been married...?”  He asked quietly.

“You’ve been married for ten years…your anniversary is tomorrow.”  He said.  “Do you want anything special for that?”

“Send him flowers...chocolates...a cake.  From Mad Hatters.”  Levi smiled.  “Surprise him at work.  Wait, no actually, I’ll take the cake myself.  Make sure I’m free at one.”

“Yes sir.”  Farlan looked a bit concerned.  “Are you alright?”  His boss never really smiled, it scared him actually.

“Fine, why?”  Levi’s smile disappeared.

“No reason sir.”  He smiled.  “I’ll leave you to work.”  He moved back and turned to leave.

Levi picked up the phone and called Erwin’s office.  “Jaime.  Is Erwin in?”

“No sir, he’s in a meeting.  I could tell him you’re on the phone, he might be able to leave.”

“No no, I’ll just call later, but tell him that I need to have lunch with him today.”

“Oh, he’s already got a lunch scheduled, maybe tomorrow?  It’s your anniversary right?”

“I...Uh yeah.  Tomorrow then.”  He put a hand to his forehead.  “See you later Jaime.”  He hung up and he put his head onto the desk.  He reached to press a button on the phone to call Farlan in.  “Farlan, take the day off with me.  Pack your stuff up, we’re going out.”

“Are you sure sir?”

“Yeah, come on.”  Levi released the button and stood.  He watched Farlan moving around his desk, to pack up his things.

Levi reached under his desk for his bag.

Farlan opened up Levi’s office door and stepped inside.  “Are you sure about this sir?”

“Completely, do you have everything?”  He asked, taking out his phone and calling Jean.

“Yeah.  Where are we going Levi?”  Farlan felt as though the situation was casual enough for him to call him by his first name in the office.

“I want you to call Connie, Bertolt, and Reiner.  I’m calling Jean right now.”  He said, his phone pressed against his ear.  “Let’s get out of here.”

Farlan nodded and followed Levi out of the office and toward the elevator.

“Jean, yeah...it’s me.  Look, I need you to meet me somewhere…” Levi paused and sighed.  “Look, I don’t give a damn, just meet me in Manhattan, Upper East Side.  Remember that building I showed you?  Yeah, that one.  Go there.  Wait.”  He hung up.

Farlan finished his conversation with Connie.  He looked at Levi.  “Connie said he’d be there in about ten minutes.”

“Good, call the others.”

“Yes sir.”

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Levi got out of the cab, buttoning his suit jacket.  He saw Jean and the others.  “I’m glad you all could make it.”  He said with a small smirk.  “I’ve got something to show you.  Follow me.”  He pulled a key from his bag and went to the building.  Levi pulled open the door.  “I’ve shown all of you this building, just never what was actually in it,” he said as he led them to an elevator and pushed the button.  “Until now.”  The elevator doors opened, the group stepped inside.  Levi pressed the button for the top floor.  “Shitty ass music in here… “  - For some reason, whoever controlled the music in this elevator chose one of the worst songs in history.  In Levi’s opinion, We Are Young by the apparently famous idiots Fun. - He muttered.  The rest murmured in agreement.

“So what the hell are we doing here anyway Levi?”  Jean asked, his eyebrows raised.

“I’m about to show you Jean, just wait.”  The elevator doors opened and he led the group down a long hallway.  He stopped at a door, before he unlocked it with the key and slipped it into his pocket.  He pushed open the door and moved inside.  “Alright boys, almost all of us here are married right?  Or single and looking...right?”

The group of men nodded in agreement, looking a bit skeptical about this whole thing.

“Well, what if I told you...that you could have a place, only you knew about, where you can turn your desires into your greatest pleasures.”

Jean raised a brow.  “We’re gonna do that here?  Really?”

“Of course, no one else would know but us.  It’s the perfect way to do it.”

Reiner spoke up then.  “How would we keep this safe, a secret?  We’re bringing people in and fucking them.  They’re bound to notice something, especially if it’s a different guy every time.”

Levi rolled his eyes.  “This entire building is made with soundproof walls, the security cameras haven’t been set up, and this place has been around for years.  No one will know.  Unless you tell, and there’s a price to pay for that.”  Levi walked over to the bed and took a seat.  “If you don’t tell, we won’t get caught.  Does that sound good?  Plus, I’m paying for this place.  So you only have to show up.”  He reached inside of his bag and pulled out five more keys.  “Come get your keys.”

Connie was first to move forward, he hadn’t had sex in months.  He was looking for some release.  Then again maybe if he didn’t get drunk off his ass every night and try to actually pick up a girl or boy, whatever his orientation was, then maybe he’d get to have sex.  But that’s none of anyone’s business.  He grabbed the key from Levi’s hand and pulled out his own key ring to put it on as he moved out of the way.

Reiner and Bertolt were the next to come, they’d probably end up fucking each other instead of someone outside of the group, but who are we to judge?  Jean moved up with Farlan.  They both look unsure about this entire operation.

“What about Erwin?  Aren’t you two the perfect couple?  It’s a perfect marriage whenever we see you two.”  Jean said.

Levi sighed.  “The truth is told between the sheets.”  He said as he handed them both their keys.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Erwin’s anniversary gift  to Levi was a surprise reception.  Every single person they knew was invited, even the ones they hated.  Levi couldn’t give two shits about who was invited, but Erwin seemed to be all about image.  If more people show up, the more publicity it’d get.  Levi hated Erwin’s idea of special; if he wanted their anniversary to actually be special he wouldn’t have invited so many people.  He shouldn’t have invited anyone at all really.  Special for Levi, was simple, and he’d like to keep it that way.  But fuck what he liked if it came to something so big as their ten year anniversary.

 

Levi and Erwin sat at the front and center of it all.  They gave each other small glances.  Erwin would occasionally reach over to grab Levi’s hand, only to have it pulled away before he could make contact.

“What is wrong with you today?”  Erwin whispered after leaning over, his hand on Levi’s thigh.

“Nothing Erwin...I’m fine.”  He watched their guests, eat, dance, and socialize.

Erwin sighed and sat back.  He nodded toward the DJ and the music stopped.

“I’d like to ask the happy couple to come down to the dance floor.”

Levi looked at Erwin and sighed.

Erwin stood and held out his hand to Levi.  Levi took it without hesitation, then he stood as well, allowing Erwin to lead him out to the dance floor.

Levi got into position, ready to dance with Erwin.

Erwin stared down at him and sighed as they began to dance.

The rest of the crowd joined after a little while.

“Why did you do this…” Levi muttered as Erwin pulled him close.

“Because it’s our anniversary Levi, I wanted to do something.”  He said as they turned.

“Bullshit…” Levi whispered and he started to pull away from Erwin.

Erwin held him tight by his lower back.  “You’re not going anywhere Levi.  What the hell is going on?”  He whispered, keeping him as close as possible, but still making sure they could dance.

Levi glared up at him.  “Nothing is going on Erwin.  I have to use the bathroom.”  He said.

Erwin let his hands slip from Levi and Levi pushed off and went to the restroom.  Once there, he pulled out his phone and text the rest of the guys, telling them to meet him at the loft.  He returned to the party and saw Erwin, talking to his mother.  Perfect, that woman could talk for ages.  Levi slipped outside, waiting for Farlan, and Jean to come out as well.  The others couldn’t make it, so they’d be at the loft later.

Farlan was first to emerge from the party.  “Why are we doing this now?  On your anniversary?”

Levi sighed.  “You know why.”

Jean appeared from inside as well, he glanced at Levi.  “We should go to a club instead...it’s already nine.”

“Sounds good, you text the others.”  He said to Farlan.  He hailed a cab and pulled Farlan in with him.

Jean hopped in, he’d taken a cab here anyway.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

“Well hello there.”

Levi turned with a raised brow.  “Hi...”

“What’s your name beautiful?”

The guy was pretty well built, pretty damn sexy too.  Levi smiled.  “Does that matter?”  He asked.

“I think it does...’cause when I get you in bed, I want to know what I’ll be groaning into your ear.”  He said after getting closer, pressing Levi against the wall.

Levi smirked, he pressed against the guy and sipped his drink.  “Oh really?  You think you’re going to get me in bed?”

“I know I will.”  He brought a hand down to Levi’s crotch, he squeezed gently.

Levi let out a small gasp.  “No one told you that you could touch me…” He said, looking around trying to find Farlan or Jean and get this fucker off of him.  He didn’t take too kindly to random touches to his crotch, especially when he didn’t know who the guy was.

Farlan caught Levi’s eye and he immediately moved over to the two.  “Hey sexy, is he bothering you?”  Farlan said with a smirk.  He was half drunk but he knew what he had to do.

Levi nodded slowly.

The guy turned.  “Who the fuck are you?”

“Tone it the fuck down, he’s mine.”  He moved between them and moved a hand to Levi’s lower back, pulling him closer.  “You okay baby?”  He looked at the guy, then Levi.

“Bullshit…” He gave Farlan a once over and shook his head walking away.

Levi sighed.  “Shit...he was a fucking dick.”  He muttered.  “Thanks.”

Farlan moved his hand.  “No problem Levi.  I couldn’t let him try to take advantage of you.”

Levi looked around for another candidate to have a quick fuck, with at the loft.  He sighed.  “No one...I’m gonna go home.  Make sure the guys don’t try to use the loft at the same time.  That’d raise some suspicion.”

Farlan nodded.  “Will do, have a good night.”

Levi gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and headed for the door.  He hailed a cab within a few minutes of getting outside.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Levi slipped his shoes off before stepping inside, thankful that the alarm hadn’t been turned on yet.  It looked as though Erwin hadn’t gotten home yet.  He had a few hours alone, he could take a bath, relax.  Try to g-

“It’s about time you got home.”

Levi’s head shot up and toward the voice.  “Erwin, I didn’t know you were home already.”

Erwin readjusted his glasses and the waistline of his pants.  He was shirtless.  “Where the hell did you go?”

“I went to a club, with Jean and Farlan, and a few others.  Why?”

“You left, in the middle of the party.  It’s our anniversary Levi how could you do that?”

Levi sighed.  “It was boring, and I wanted to go out and have a few drinks without you on my ass the whole time.  Is that a crime?”

“It’s not a crime, but it sure as hell scared me half to death when I couldn’t find you.”  Erwin’s voice rose then.   “You just disappeared Levi!  You could have told me you wanted to leave!  We could have gone home!”

“What makes you think I wanted to come home with you?”  Levi said, forcing his voice to stay level.

Erwin’s eyes widened, he then shook his head stepping back.  “Fine, fine, if you don’t want to come home with me.  Why are you still here?”

“Because this is my house.  The door is right there.”  He said jabbing a thumb in the direction of the door.

“Levi, what is going on?”  Erwin asked and he shook his head.  “You used to be happy with me, what happened?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”  He said and crossed his arms.

Erwin took a deep breath.  “This isn’t about the other night, is it?”

“No, it’s not about the other night, it’s about every fucking night before it.”

“Levi, we’re both busy.  We don’t have ti-”.

“Don’t you dare tell me we don’t have time.  We had time before, and if you really loved me, you’d learn how to make time.”  Levi heard his voice crack, and he was sure that Erwin heard it too.

“Levi, you...”  He trailed off, before he moved forward.

Levi didn’t move a muscle as he felt Erwin’s lips touch his own.  He didn’t move until he realized Erwin was trying to get his mouth open, his tongue pressing against his lips.

“Please…” Erwin whispered against his lips.

Levi parted his lips slightly, he knew letting him in would end this fight.  In all honesty he needed it to end.  He moved his arms up and around his neck, allowing Erwin to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Erwin held his hips, lifting him up off the ground.  He moved him back against the door, bringing his legs around his waist to keep Levi steady.  He moved his hands to his ass, grabbing it, squeezing it.

Levi shivered, his back against the hardwood surface of the door.  He arched his back and pressed into Erwin’s body as they kissed.

Erwin knew he had him now.  He smirked and pulled him away from the door, and carried him toward the living room.  “We don’t have to be in bed….” He whispered as he dropped Levi onto the red love seat.

Levi’s face was red, and he was panting slightly.  He hadn’t been kissed like that in a long time.  He wondered what else Erwin would do to him.  It’d been so long, honestly he’d forgotten what Erwin could do to him, but the sadistic and lust filled look he was getting from him, showed pure promise.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning, Levi was up and cooking Erwin and himself breakfast.  He leaned against the counter, allowing the eggs some time to cook.  “I shouldn’t be able to walk…” He muttered.  

“What was that?”  Erwin asked as he came downstairs, tying his tie.

Levi’s attention turned to him and he bit his lip, he pushed the eggs off the burner and turned the stove off.  “Just saying how that tie just doesn’t go with the suit you plan on wearing.  It’s too dark.  Get the green one, the lighter one.  It’ll look much better.”

Erwin smiled and gave Levi a kiss on the top of his head.  “You always know what’s best.”  Erwin slid the first tie from around his neck and left to retrieve the second tie and returned with it in his hand.

Levi took it with a smile, he got on his toes and slid the tie around Erwin’s neck.  “I’ve always loved this tie...”  He muttered as he began to tie it.  “It brings out your eyes.”  He said, giving him a loving look.  It was fake nonetheless but Erwin could never seem to tell.

He smoothed over his shirt along his shoulders, making sure his collar was pressed and everything was clean.  “Perfect.”  He moved back and began to make Erwin’s plate for breakfast.

Erwin pulled out his phone as it rang.  “Hello?”  He sat down and almost immediately stood back up.  “You’re kidding?”  He shook his head.  “Shit.  Okay, okay.  Tell him I’ll be there…”  He checked his watch.  “In fifteen minutes if traffic isn’t as thick.  If there’s bad traffic give me thirty.”  He hung up and threw an apologetic glance at Levi.  “Baby, I’m sorry.  I have to go in a bit earlier than usual today.”

“What about breakfast?”  He asked, gesturing to the miniature feast he’d prepared for them.

“Maybe tonight, dinner?  Look baby I’m sorry.”  He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he reached for his jacket and a piece of toast.

Levi stood there by the sink, and shook his head.  “Yeah, dinner.”  He muttered as Erwin rushed out of the kitchen.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you!”  He called, his keys and jacket in hand.  In a few seconds he was gone.

Levi waited there for a few minutes, hearing Erwin’s car pull out of the driveway.  He poured himself another cup of coffee, black, and headed upstairs to get ready for his day.


End file.
